AJ Loves AK
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: Esas simples letras causaron una confusion total en el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland. ¿Quien cojones era AJ?


Nuevamente estaba ahí.

"_AJ Loves AK"_

Suspiro levemente y tomo el borrador de la pequeña repisa del pizarrón, borrando con lentitud. Suspiro levemente.

¿Cuánto tenia que esto había iniciado?

Alrededor de 2 meses atrás.

Siempre, cada vez que llegaba estaba ahí.

En el pizarrón de su aula, con tiza blanca y rosa, siempre estaba eso escrito, junto con alguna frase que hacia que sus mejillas se sonrojaran con solo leerla.

Tenia suerte en ser el primero en llegar de su grupo, claro era obligación llegar temprano, puesto que era el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Seria una vergüenza que alguien mas lo viera.

Aunque… Sabe que AK son las iniciales de su nombre, Arthur Kirkland, seguía en duda.

¿Quién cojones era AJ?

Es decir, no recuerda a nadie con esas iniciales.

De donde lo conocerá, ¿Del equipo de tenis?... ¿Sera de su salón?

Solo el señor de allá arriba lo sabe...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Muy bien señor, lo ayudare-

- Eso espero Arthur, tengo unas ganas enormes de encontrar a los vándalos que pegan rebanadas de jamón en el techo de la cafetería- dijo el director, Marcus Vargas, tallándose las manos con emoción- Te puedes retirar a tu casa, faltan 20 minutos para salir de todos modos.

-Si…- El rubio se levanto y salió de la oficina, pasando por la oficina de la secretaria desaparecida, por que no veía por ningún lado.

Camino hacia la puerta y justo cuando la iba a abrir una bola de hojas salieron volando. Miro sorprendido como estas iban cayendo al suelo lentamente, volteo a ver al responsable de esto.

- Señorita Yekaterina, déjeme y la ayudo- el chico le ofreció una mano a la mujer rubia de grandes atributos para ayudarla a pararse.

- Joven Arthur es usted, me asusto mucho cuando abrió la puerta- dijo esta limpiándose las lagrimas de las comisuras de los ojos.

- Lo siento- murmuro el chico.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- los ojos verdes de él se clavaron en el suelo, donde residían los cientos de hojas que la mujer traía en sus manos segundos atrás.

- La ayudare a recoger las hojas- y dicho esto se agacho a juntar hojas, la rubia hizo lo mismo, juntándolas todas en poco segundos.

Acomodo los papeles en el escritorio y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la mujer lo detuvo.

-Arthur, me haces un favor- el chic parpadeo varias veces y luego asintió- Podrías acomodar estos expedientes en los gabinetes.

El dedo de ella apunto a la pequeña pila de carpetas azules.

-Claro, no hay problema- el chico tomo la pila con ambas manos y se acercó a los gabinetes- ¿de quienes son?

- De los chicos del equipo de futbol americano, se les aplico un reporte-

- ¿y eso?- pregunto abriendo un poco una de las carpetas para mirar el nombre del propietario y poder guardarla por orden alfabético.

- Quisieron hacer otra de las suyas… pensaban hacer correr a un chico desnudo por la cancha de futbol-

- oh- fue lo único que pudo articular.

El silencio reino, lo único audible era cuando Yekaterina tecleaba en la computadora y cuando Arthur abría un poco las carpetas. La pila fue disminuyendo rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos ya solo quedaban 2 carpetas.

Acomodo la penúltima y tomo la única que quedaba encima de la pequeña mesita a un lado de los gabinetes. La abrió y reviso el nombre.

Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón de acelero.

Alfred Jones

"_AJ_"

No. Debían de estar bromeando.

El capitán del equipo de futbol americano no podía ser el que escribía en el pizarrón. Acomodo la carpeta con la mano temblorosa. Reviso su reloj de muñeca. Las 2:27 p.m.

Hace 7 minutos había salido todos los estudiantes. Se despidió de Yekaterina y camino a su salón.

"AJ"

NO. Debía de ser solo una coincidencia. Es decir…hay muchos mas personas que sus iniciales con AJ en la escuela. Sacudió la cabeza y camino hacia la izquierda, su salón estaba a dos puertas. Solo debía tomar su mochilas, irse a casa y tomar un té, así se olvidaría de esto.

Entonces cundo cruzo el umbral de la puerta su corazón se aceleró.

_Ahí estaba._

Este volteo a verlo cuando sintió su presencia, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de él. Parpadeo varias veces, como si quisiera asegurarse que era cierto y no era alucinación suya.

Alfred F. Jones, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el rey del baile escolar del año pasado y el más popular de entre las chicas, estaba ahí. Escribiendo en el pizarrón el famoso "AJ3AK"

Arthur respiro pesadamente y justo cuando iba a dar un paso, el otro rubio intento salir corriendo. Arthur lo detuvo en la puerta, entonces este camino hacia las ventanas, cuando se dio cuentas de que estaban cerradas se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

- No hay salida- dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos, el otro se resigno y se dejo caer en una silla- Ahora me puedes explicar… ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

- yo…- el de ojos azules desvió la mirada hacia ventana, con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder.

- ¡Si es otra de las bromas del equipo de futbol, eligieron a la persona incorrecta para aplicársela!-

-¡No es una broma!- grito el futbolista, clavando al fin su mirada en la del otro.

Aunque a Arthur le costara aceptarlo, el capitán era un chico guapo. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en el objetivo.

- Entonces, ¡¿Qué diablos significa?!-

- ¡QUE ME GUSTAS!-

Lo único audible eran las respiraciones de ambos y los latidos del corazón de Arthur, que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho muy pronto.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que me gustas! ¡Lo dije! ¿Feliz?-

Arthur se le quedo mirando como si mágicamente le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza a Jones. El de ojos azules suspiro y se levanto de su asiento, pero en igual de salirse del aula, solo se acercó al pizarrón y saco un a tiza, empezando a escribir sobre el. El de cejas prominentes se giro lentamente, observando como el otro escribía.

Segundos después, el chico se quito dejando a Arthur observar completamente el pizarrón.

"_¿te gustaría salir conmigo?"_

Las mejillas se le colorearon aun más, si es posible. Volteo a ver al otro, esperando encontrar burla en su mirada, pero solo se encontró con unos ojos serios en una cara completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Entonces?-

-¡¿Cómo demonios crees que saldría contigo?!- grito el rubio exaltado- ¡somos dos hombres! ¡Nadie va aceptar esto! ¡Y ni aunque me gustaras te diría que…

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por la mano del chico de ojos azules, que llego a taparle la boca.

- No me contestes ahorita- el chico lo miro confundido- Te doy una semana para que lo pienses y después me contestas, ¿si?

Y se fue, sin decir una palabra más y sin dejarlo a el decir una palabra más.

Pateo la silla más cercana.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Y ahora que diablos contestaba?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué diablos haces Alfred?- pregunto el rubio cuando llego a un lado de este.

Estaban en el parque, debajo de un árbol para ser exactos, Arthur acababa de llegar de comprarle una nieve al futbolista, que ahora estaba tallando algo en el árbol con una navaja.

- tallo en el árbol nuestro símbolo de amor-

El de ojos verdes se sonrojo. Hace un año había aceptado la propuesta de Alfred para salir con el, la verdad, lo hizo sin razón. Aunque con el tiempo termino aceptando el que el chico también le gustaba. Ahora eran una pareja feliz pero con sus problemas.

- ¿Símbolo de amor?- Entonces Alfred soplo sobre el tronco para poder quitar los restos de este, se paro y se acomodó a un lado de su novio. Arthur, cuando observo lo que estaba escrito, sonrió levemente.

"_AJ Loves AK_"

- Me quedo bonito, ¿verdad?- pregunto Alfred, quitándole la nieve y abrazándolo por detrás, para después dejar un leve beso en los labios de este.

-Se ve muy cursi- murmuro Arthur.

Porque aunque Arthur no le guste aceptarlo. Eso símbolo significaba mucho para el y siempre estaría guardado en su memoria para recordarle lo mucho que Alfred lo ama a el.

Y lo mucho que el ama a Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JAJA final fallido ON.

GOD WHY? Porque mis finales siempre terminan a si? Porque no me das la mente suficiente como para crear un final para llorar?

Bueno… VOLVI!

Estuve enterrada entre mis tareas y el bloqueo por un buen tiempo. Bueno, aquí dejo mis historia de final crack, como todo el tiempo, espero y les guste y acuérdense de dejar review..

Au revoir!


End file.
